


No Where To Go...But Down

by Red_Lettuce_0126



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But is she really???, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Frisk and Chara are twins, I guess some Underswap?, Male Chara, Male Frisk, Naive Reader, Papyrus is a smart cinnamon bun, Protective brothers, Reader Has A Name, Reader is more like an OC, Sans is thoroughly confused, Swearing, Weird door, clumsy Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Lettuce_0126/pseuds/Red_Lettuce_0126
Summary: Your life was anything but normal.You lived with your two older brothers and your abusive parents. For the past couple of years your brothers were saving up money to get you out of this situation. They had slowly put money together and bought camping gear. Everything was going well until your clumsiness gets you trapped by some wolves. And down you went....Please have some MERCY it's my first time writing a fan fic...And please excuse any typos...





	1. Shouldn't have been trusted. Now you know...

Beep Beep Beep.

No matter how long I slept I hated waking up. Waking up meant having to deal with life and currently, my life sucked. Especially since my parents were abusive. After getting up and getting ready, I realized something seemed off. Usually, it's bright by the time I got dressed, but it wasn't.

Wait. 

Why was the sun going down? Wasn't it the morning. Then I remembered, today was the day we were going to be free. Your brothers were planning for this for years. Planning to get away from this life we all hated. To get away from the parents I hated.

I started to rush down the stairs accidentally missing a step and fall down the rest of the way. Luckily, I was used to this allowing me to land as quietly as possible from "practice". After getting up and dusting off my pants, I noticed someone's silhouette. I looked up only to see Chara trying his hardest to hold in his laughter. "Don't. You. Dare. Say. Anything." I said while giving him the dirtiest look I could muster.

"Anything," he said while letting a laugh slip out. "You are so annoying. I hope you know that," I said while shoving him out the door. "Well, it's not my fault we're 10 minutes late to leave" he retorted. They knew I was very bad at being punctual, so it wasn’t my fault they didn't come to wake you up.

Walking into the garage I noticed Frisk checking over the bags making sure we had everything. "Is everything ready?" Chara asked while picking up a bag. "Yeah, we have everything. Let's start heading out before it gets too dark" he responded. When I was walking over to pick up my bag, I accidentally kicked a tool that was on the ground causing me to stumble a little bit. Quickly I looked up to see if anyone had seen that. Only to see that both Chara and Frisk were holding in their laughter while walking out the door. 

Putting on your bag my started running over to catch up. We started our walk to Mount Ebbot. We had to sneak past the Police because of a temporary curfew in place because some teens decided to draw some graffiti on the Police Station. Finally, we made it to the base of the mountain and started our trip up. It was almost dark so I tripped quite a lot when we were climbing which just filled Chara with mirth.  _ The jerk. _

By the time we made it to camp, it was already dark, but we still needed to set up. Putting down our bags Frisk gave out chores for everyone to do. Sadly, I was tasked with collecting sticks for the fire. Wandering around the mountain I collected all the sticks that I thought would work. While walking my foot got stuck underneath a root causing me to trip. 

_ Shoot _ .

While rubbing my ankle I heard a stick snap nearby. Rolling my eyes I shouted, "it's not funny Chara, I'm hurt." But I was met with silence. "Chara come on stop playing around," I said frustrated. Only to be answered with a growl. Looking towards the sounds I saw multiple pairs of eyes looking back at me.

_ That's not Chara. _ Feeling the blood drain from my face. I quickly forgot about my injured ankle and ran as fast as I could go. Which was pretty quick considering I was filled with adrenaline and I was on the track and field team. Sprinting toward camp I started to yell, "RUN! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY! IF YOU LOVE YOUR LIFE RUN!"

Both Chara and Frisk looked at me like I was crazy until they saw the wolves running behind me. Quickly they started running too. "What did you do to piss off a pack of wolves?" Chara asked once I caught up.

"You see... it was dark right? And Um... I tripped," I answered. "Of course you did" he retorted. We kept running for a while and the pain in my ankle was becoming more apparent, causing me to slow a little. It was going to hurt like crazy once the adrenaline rush went away. I think Frisk spotted a cave because he suddenly switched directions, causing both Chara and I to promptly follow.

I looked back at Chara only to see his face have a disturbed look on it. Bad choice. I didn't realize that the ground in the cave would be wet which caused me, once again, to slip. Right into the giant hole in the ground. Quickly I tried to grab onto something to stop myself from falling, but I was only met with rock, which ripped off three of my fingernails because of the friction.

I continued to fall. This hole was really deep and luckily for me, I still had a little bit of adrenaline running through my system so I didn't feel much pain in your fingers and ankle. But I was still falling and completely bored. So I decided to do twists and turns to entertain myself. Until, while in the middle of a flip I felt something hit your head. Promptly knocking you out.

Shouldn't have been trusted... Now you know.


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cat... Or Trapped the Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouldn't have touched that.....
> 
> Oops

Everything hurt. 

Slowly I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like they were stapled shut. Remembering what happened I began to realize how lucky I was to even be alive. I tried to move my body, but I think I broke some of my bones.

_ Thud. Thud. _

_ What was that? _ My heart started to race because I couldn't open my eyes or move my body. Suddenly, someone put their fingers on my wrist, causing my heart to speed up more. 

"She's alive," a voice said. "Yeah and not because of you," another voice answers. "You knew that cave was bad news, yet you still led us into it," the second voice said again. "I had too, she was hurt and needed to take a break" the first voice retorted. "SHE HAS MULTIPLE BROKEN BONES BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID DECISION TO NOT WARN HER" the second voice yelled out. "ALSO, YOU KNOW WHAT WAS IN THAT CAVE. YOU KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF ONE OF US FELL" the second voice yelled again. "But it was a risk I needed to take." the first voice said. "We should focus on getting help first. Instead of worrying about the mistakes, we made in the past." the first voice said. "Because I know that it's the memories that are making you frustrated."

I tried to listen for longer but the voices kept on getting more and more distant. Guess I fell back asleep, but why can't I move my body and why do I feel nothing. I tried opening my eyes again this time succeeding but only to be met with complete darkness. It was pitch black and had a feeling of immense power that I should've been afraid of. But I felt comfortable like I was in a bed type of comfortable.

** _ Wake up _ **

Suddenly, everything got bright and once my eyes adjusted to the brightness I realized I was in a bed. Looking around I saw I was in someone's room. The room looked like it was meant for a child or an adult that didn't want to grow up. Groaning I started to get up so I could figure out where the hell I was. When I tried to stand, a sharp pain came from my leg. 

_ Forgot I sprained it. _

Ignoring the pain I got up and wobbled towards the door. Tripping quite a few times because of the blankets and pillows scattered on the ground. But eventually, I made it. When I opened the door I bumped into a ... soft wall? Which caused me to stumble and fall. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright my child" a voice said. I was filled with confusion as I wondered where the voice came from. Suddenly a... fluffy arm... came down and helped me back onto my foot since I was keeping my other one suspended in the air. Looking up I saw a very tall goat person? I think I fainted because when I came too I saw Frisk staring at me.

"Frisk?" I questioned, very confused that he was here. "Hey sis" he answered pulling me into a hug. Breaking into tears as all the pain and the fear came flooding back, I hugged him and just sobbed. I think I was crying for a good 20 minutes before I was empty. As Frisk wiped my eyes Chara walked into the room. "Why does she look like she got stung multiple times on her eyelids" he questioned. "Shut up Chara and get Toriel," Frisk said. "Fine. Calm down" he stated as he held his hand up while walking back out the door. When Frisk got mad everyone listened, it's just how it went. "Where are we," I asked. "Just wait until you get checked," he answered. Sighing I sat back and waited for whoever Chara went to get.

When the door opened back up Chara walked back in with a large humanoid goat following him. I think the shock on my face was obvious because Chara couldn't help but shake with mirth when looking at me. "This is Toriel" Chara introduced while trying to hold back his laughter. "Don't worry sis she's going to look over your injuries" Frisk stated. All I could manage was to nod as Toriel walked towards me.

"Don't worry child you're healing quite nicely, especially with the number of injuries you sustained," Toriel said. "If it's okay with you, I can help speed up your ankle now that you're awake," she asked. I decided to nod my head instead of speaking because I didn't trust my voice and I didn't want to give Chara any more material to make fun of me with.

Toriel put her paws up to my chest and they started to glow green. It was beautiful. Realizing that it was magic my eyes lit up like a child's in the candy store. The pain in my ankle started to go away and even my eyes started to feel better. She stood up when my ankle was almost fully healed and said: "I'm going to make something to help you heal more," giving a pointed look to the twins she continued, "I think this child deserves an explanation.”

Once Toriel left, the room was left in uncomfortable silence until Frisk spoke up and said: "this must seem very weird to you." To which I responded with a 'ya think' look and said nothing. After both Chara and Frisk explained what happened after I fell. They jumped down after me and found me unconscious with broken fingers, many cuts and bruises, and my ankle which got worse after the fall was completely detached. I was lucky that my skin didn't rip there or I would've lost my foot. Of course, Chara had to go and describe how I looked to which Frisk smacked him across his head.

"Hey, guys. I think I need some time alone." After they left the room I flopped onto the bed a just stared at the ceiling. I must have been in a trance because I didn't realize Toriel come in and place down a plate until she spoke. "I knocked on the door, but I think you were too distracted to realize," she said while pulling a chair to sit down.  _ Where did she get that chair? _ "I know this must be very confusing to you, especially since you woke up somewhere unfamiliar" she spoke. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but what are you?" I questioned causing Toriel to laugh. "Sorry for laughing young one, but to answer your question I'm a monster," she answered. I think my confusion must have been showing on my face because Toriel started to explain where I was and what monsters were in more detail than my brothers could. And after eating the pie she brought, I took a well-deserved rest.

It took two more days for my ankle to heal fully and let's just say it was two days of utter boredom. Once I was finally allowed to walk around, I took this time to explore the ruins, meeting and befriending many of the monsters. It was hard to calm down the dummy because of Chara's sarcastic remarks, but eventually, I succeeded. Eventually, I finally got away from my brothers. I found this 'Spider Bake Sale' and bought myself some spider donuts. It cost I 14g for two but it was worth every g.

Soon, we had to go back to eat.  _ Sadly _ . After dinner, it was time for bed, but tonight I had a mission. In Toriel's house, there are stairs that lead somewhere, but we were forbidden from going there. I was determined to figure out what was down there. So after Toriel retired to her room and my brothers were knocked out on the floor, I began my quest.

Luckily for me, my brothers were deep sleepers and didn't hear when I stubbed my toe on the bed. After finally navigating the maze of limbs that was on the floor I exited the room. Once I made it to the hallway I realized how dark it got once the lights were turned off. Slowly making my way, I headed towards the stairs.  _ Why didn't the stairs have railings heading down _ , _ I'll be lucky if don’t trip somehow _ . All that was at the bottom of the stairs was an extremely long and scary hallway. Eh. But I’m stupid so I continued walking. After a long walk, I found a large door with the same symbol that was on Toriel's clothing. I pushed the door but it wouldn't budge. So I pushed it harder and it opened slightly. Now I really wanted to know what was on the other side of the door. So I pushed it with all my might and slipped through.

Snow.

It was fricken snowing somehow.  _ Why _ .  _ I'm done exploring. I'm not dressed for this. _ Turning back I tried to find something that could be used to open the door but to no avail. So I tried to find somewhere to sleep, only finding a hut of some sort. I was tired and cold so I curled up into a ball and went to sleep. Not noticing the presence in the distance watching me. I need to stop being so curious because...

Curiosity killed the cat.... or trapped the human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!!!
> 
> Btw the way I write changes a little.


	3. I guess I Should've Brought a Jacket... Eh. You Live and You Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, you gotta love the cold. 
> 
> Right??
> 
> R-right?

I barely slept. It was so cold here. Both my fingers and toes were frozen. But there was only one thing on my mind. Food. I was so hungry and mad that I already ate the Spider Donuts. But I knew that I wasn't going to find any food here got up. I tried knocking on the door to the ruins but no one answered. _Not surprising_. sighing, I walked back to my shelter, until I heard a crack in the distance. Which caused me to speed up. _Why does this remind me of a horror film, one I DO NOT want to be apart of_**.** I started to run once my anxiety maxed out, almost making it passed the weird gate, but then I saw someone standing in the way. Unable to slow down I crashed.

Groaning I realized that caused that I had fallen bringing the person with me. "I am so sorry" I apologized. "Don't worry kiddo, but do you mind getting up?" they responded. Realizing that I had them pinned underneath me I quickly got up blushing red. _It's times like these that I can appreciate my darker skin_ ** . ** I offered my hand to help them up and man they were heavy. Finally, in the better light I was able to see that it wasn't a person... but a skeleton? "I'm very sorry hope you're alright" I apologized again. "no bones about it, kiddo" He replied, offering his hand? I looked at his hand perplexed on what I was supposed to do with it but decided that shaking it was the right option. 

** pppppprrt. **

Wait. What. 

Did he, huh. 

All of a sudden he started laughing. "kid your face, never been pranked before, eh?" What face? I touched my face only to realize I must look like an idiot. Quickly putting my hands down I regained my composure and introduced myself. "nice to meet ya. i'm sans. sans the skeleton," he said. 

"Nice to meet you sans," I said with a smile on my face. "ya know i'm supposed to be capturing hunting humans right now," he said causing me to change my smile into a more nervous grin. "but i'm feeling lazy" he shrugged. "my brother on the other hand. he loves hunting humans.... i think that's him right now." he said while his gaze shifted towards the forest. "i would've recommended you to hide behind that lamp...but you're too big, so i guess you can hide inside of my sentry station." 

Quickly, I ran to the sentry station and ducked down just enough to not be seen yet see what's happening. Not even a second later a skeleton larger than any human I've seen comes running. 

"sup, bro?" sans said. "YOU KNOW WHAT'S "SUP," BROTHER! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE YOU RECALIBRATED YOU PUZZLES?" the tall skeleton shouted. "how long?" sans questioned while his smile got bigger. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS SANS. EIGHT DAYS! THAT'S LAZY EVEN FOR YOU. WHAT HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN DOING, IT DOESN'T LOOOK LIKE YOU'RE DOING YOUR JOB?" he said while glaring at sans. "well i was looking at that lamp, but my sentry station is more interesting at the moment." he answered

Wait. What?!?!?!

I glared in sans' direction only for him to wink back. "NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU GAMES SANS. I NEED TO CAPTURE A HUMAN SO I CAN JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" he yelled stomping in frustration. "hmmm... maybe my station can help you." 

_ Sans! No! _

"SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!!" he said. Sometime after that, I must've zoned out the next thing I know sans was in my face shaking me. I opened my eyes to see sans looking down on me with a few beads of sweat on his face. "Hey, did I fall asleep?" I questioned. "ya you did. you okay now?" sans said while helping me to my feet. "I think so, rough night I guess," I said dusting my pants. "at least you're okay. anyways don't worry 'bout my brother he's harmless." Nodding my head I starting walking with sans down the path where his brother came from. Eventually, we starting talking about the Underground and his brother, whose name I finally know.

While walking I saw a nice cream stand? Realizing I've not eaten anything yet I ran towards it and quickly bought some with the gold i had in my pocket. I turned around to ask sans if he wanted any only to realize he was gone. _ Jerk couldn't even say bye. _ I was so annoyed that I forgot what I was eating... and took a huge bite out of my nice cream. _ MY TEETH. _ Almost dropping my nice cream I cursed myself and continued walking and this time _ licking _ my nice cream. 

Walking for what felt like hours I finally felt the repercussions of eating nice cream in the snow and started shivering profusely. But kept walking. 

_ Is that sans and his brother... Papyrus was it. _

I sped up to a jog trying to catch up to them. Well, I was until I tripped and face planted causing them to look at me. "BROTHER IS THAT A HUMAN," Papyrus asked. "no i think that's a rock, " sans answered. "OH." "but what's that beside the rock," sans asked while I stood back up feeling a little dizzy fro some reason? "*GASP* BROTHER IT'S A HUMAN," Papyrus said excitedly putting a smile on my face. Deciding it was a good time to continue heading towards the skeleton brothers I walked over to them.

Only to fall into sans' arm panting. "kid you okay?" sans asked worriedly. "y-yeah I'm fine," I answered trying to give them a reassuring smile, only for it to end up looking like a grimace. All of a sudden I was lifted up into someone's arms. "bro i'm going to meet you at home, i don't think the human is doing to good," someone, who I guess, was sans said. But sadly I didn't get to hear Papyrus' reply because i knocked out cold.

I guess I Should've Brought a Jacket... Eh. You Live and You Learn


	4. Life Happens... Shouldn't Have Bathed The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just An Update

So... my laptop stopped working because my cat sat on it while wet.  
I lost the chapter I was writing.

So...I’ll try writing on my phone, please excuse my grammar for a while.

ANYWAYS, since I have time ask me anything.

Also, the next chapter will be coming sometime next week. There's a spoiler in the tags, opps?


	5. I Guess I Should’ve Ignored The Extra Door... Learn Next Time Dammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should’ve learnt the first time...
> 
> Shouldn't have been the idiot...

"Where is this," I said while looking around. "This is the void." a voice said in the distance. "What," I asked looking around for the voice a little surprised that someone answered. "It's the void," the voice said again sounding way closer.  _ A little too close. _

"The WHAT," I said a little louder as I tried to distance myself from the voice, only to realize I was floating and I couldn't really move.  _ Shit _ . "The void," the voice said as a figure suddenly appeared in front of me. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a human woman that had parts of its skeleton showing. "The void?" I asked a little scared. "Yes, the void. It's where you are right now," she said as she started laughing suddenly. "What's so funny," I asked annoyed. "Nothing, don't worry about it my little firecracker" she answered calming down from her laughing fit.

"Firecracker? My name is-," I  _ tried _ to say. "Don't worry I know who you are," she said  _ interrupting _ me _ . I'm really getting tired of people cutting me off.  _ "It seems like our time is about to be cut short, please don't trust the doors," she said looking worried?  _ Why would she be worried about me? _

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Verdana. Stay safe my little firecracker"

Ugh. _ What the hell _ _ happened _ .

Opening my eyes I looked around to find out I was laying down on someone’s couch. I lifted up my head to get a better look, only for a wet cloth to fall on my chest. 

_ Why was that there? _

Laying back down I tried to remember what happened.  _ I fainted. Shit, I fainted. Why didn’t I bring a jacket. The twins will never let this down if they find out.  _

Getting up I decided to see where I ended. I seemed to be in a house of some sort. Looking around I mapped out the area, there seemed to be 4 doors up the stairs and 2 underneath it. There was an archway leading to what looked like a kitchen and near me, there was a tv and... _ is that a sock.  _

"s'up kiddo," sans said. How did I not notice him. "Bonjour sans. what happened to me?" I asked gesturing to my dishevelled appearance. "well pap started to freak out one you fainted which kinda led to you get hurt a little bit" he said pointing to the bruise on my arm. "Oh. I didn't notice that" I said chuckling awkwardly. "ya know kid you could've told us you were cold." sans said looking slightly worried? "I know I just- Papyrus looked so happy to see a human- I," I said sinking into the couch. "well paps made some food i'm going to catch some z's" sans said walking up the stairs.

Getting off the couch I decided to head to the kitchen.

“GOOD MORNING HUMAN.”

“Holy crap... good morning Papyrus” I answered.

“LANGUAGE,” Papyrus scolded. “I MADE SOME OF MY FAMOUS BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI,” Papyrus said while making a plate for me. “What in the world is breakfast spaghetti,” I asked while sitting down. “GASP. YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT  ** BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI  ** IS?” Papyrus said turning around shocked almost spilling the spaghetti into the floor. “Spaghetti isn’t something people usually have for breakfast on the surface.... sorry," I answered sheepishly. 

After Papyrus lectured me about the benefits of having ‘breakfast spaghetti’ and explaining how ridiculous it was that it wasn’t a normal thing I finally got my spaghetti.  _ Yes, finally _ . After my first bite, I had put down my fork and rested my head in my hands, which I guess caused Papyrus to worry.

"HUMAN WHAT'S WRO-"

“HOLY SHIT PAPYRUS MARRY ME" I yelled running up to him. "LANGUAGE" Papyrus said confused. "AND WHAT'S THIS 'MARRY' YOU SPEAK ABOUT," he asked. "You don't know what marriage is?" I asked perplexed. Sighing I started explaining what marriage was which caused him to turn very orange in embarrassment. Surprisingly not red.

"AND YOU WANT THIS MARRIAGE WITH ME," Papyrus asked still flustered. "No, it's just a figure of speech. I was basically saying your food tasted really good." I answered quickly a little embarrassed. Papyrus left as I finished up my food trying to forget about the previous confusion only for my embarrassment to come back in full once sans spoke. 

"interesting conversation you were having with my brother," he said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "um, I- uh, you see I-" I stuttered. "it's fine I know you didn't mean any harm. anyways, pap told me to give you a grand tour of the house," sans said doing the jazz hands. 

After the tour of the house, sans and I sat down watching a show that sans clearly didn't like, but I was enjoying his facial expressions change. "Hey sans where does that door lead too?" I asked pointing to the door right next to the stairs. "huh, what are you talking about there's no door there" sans said giving me a confused look. Deciding to ignore the curiosity building up in me Papyrus came home and made dinner as sans kept telling jokes. We finished eating and sans heading up stair with Papyrus in tow.

A week had flown by and I got to know the skeleton brothers more. As I was settling into 'bed' i just couldn't help the curiosity building in me as I stared at the door.  _ Remember the last time you went through a strange door _ . Sighing I turned around ignoring it when I heard sound startling me.  _ Don't be the idiot in horror films. Please don't be the idiot in horror films. Fuck it, I am the idiot in horror films. _ Quickly I got up and headed to the door. as I put my hand on the doorknob I realized that there was a dial beside it with pictures. It had a picture of mustard and lasagna on it for some reason so I turned it until a picture of a sex toy caught my eye, shaking off the strange feeling that came about me I continued to turn the dial. 

The dial seemed to defy the laws of science with all the pictures that kept appearing. Whilst turning the dial a piece fell onto the floor.  _ Shit _ . I bent down to the pick it up and under closer inspection, it seemed to be a key. Putting the key into my pocket, I tried to turn the dial again but it was stuck on the picture of honey and tacos. What's with the strange pictures. Since my momentary fun was ruined I finally opened the door and walked inside. Inside it was a long a dark hallway. This is raising red flags turn back. I tried to open the door back but it was locked.  _ Shit, why did you walk in without checking it out first? _ Sighing I turned around I started walking down the hallway that didn't appear to have an end.

After what felt like 10 minutes of walking I saw a door that had light seeping out of the bottom. My excitement of an exit took over me as I started to run and without thinking I pulled the door open only for it to quickly shut behind me pushing me out. I looked up to see three pairs of eyes looking back. "HOWDY HUMAN HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE" 

"SHIT"

I Guess I Should've Ignored the Extra Door...Learn Next Time Dammit


	6. I Guess This Is Better Than The Surface.... But I REALLY Need To Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really should've uploaded this sooner but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I kinda remembered that I finished this while talking to my friend, she's the one who introduced me to this fandom. 
> 
> Opps. Anyways, enjoy.

After what felt like 10 minutes of walking I saw a door that had a small amount of light seeping out of the bottom. I was ecstatic, I could finally get out of this darned hallway. I started to sprint towards it and without thinking I ripped the door open and stepped partially through, only for it to quickly slam shut, pushing me the rest of the way out. Before I could turn and try to open it, I decided to look at my surroundings first. Looking up and I was greeted with three pairs of eyes staring back. "HOWDY HUMAN HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" 

I really should have thought about this more.

"SHIT!" I started to look around me as I tried to process the situation in front of me. There seemed to be two skeletons and a human staring back at me. There was a taller skeleton with an orange hoodie and tan cargo pants with a lollipop sticking out of their teeth. The shorter skeleton had a blue bandana, some type of armour, and had… _ star-shaped pupils?  _ While both skeletons had smiles on their faces, the blue one looked friendlier and more open. 

The other person in the room was a human. The human seemed to be around my age and she had gorgeous hair that was around waist length, the tips were adorned with what seemed like now faded highlights. She looked curious but guarded and shifted closer to the skeleton duo.

"THAT'S HARDLY APPROPRIATE LANGUAGE HUMAN," the skeleton said as he stood up and put his arms on his waist. "Um- sorry." I slowly got off the floor and dusted myself off, wondering where the hell I was. "heh, where did you come from?" the taller skeleton said smile tight. "Paps she clearly came from the door behind them." the human answered which caused both skeletons to look at her like she grew two heads. "what door enne, there's only the wall." the taller skeleton said with a bewildered expression on his  _ skeletal  _ face.  _ I'm still confused about that, how does it even happen? _

"Never mind," she said as she got up and started heading my way. "My name's Enne." She reached out her hand for me to shake. "Oh- um, my name's L-" The shorter skeleton quickly took my hand and started shaking it vigorously. "MY NAME IS THE MAGNIFICENT SANS."  _ My poor innocent arm, thank you for your service _ . "It's nice to meet you San-" Wait a sec. I grabbed him where his forearms were supposed to be and yelled "Your name’s SANS!??!?" I guess the taller skeleton didn't appreciate me putting my hands on him because he was beside me in a blink. _ What the- _ "gettin' a little handsy there, huh kid." He said with a leer, his voice octaves lower than before.

.

.

.

.

Ignoring what he said I looked up at him and asked "Is your name Papyrus?" 

"WOWIE HUMAN HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" 

I took a couple steps back until I reached the wall and I fell to the floor. Putting my hands on my temples and preceded to rub them. "I travelled to an alternate universe" I mumbled in disbelief. "I'm in a gosh darn fantasy book, I swear," I continued. Not hearing the three others in the room trying to get my attention. I continued to mumble.

Enne started to shake me distracting me from my thoughts. "You ok there?" she questioned as she brought me to the couch to sit." I look at her worried eyes before glancing over to sans and papyrus. Sighing I looked down at my lap before I spoke, "you're not going to believe me when I said this, but I know you two" I pointed to the brothers before looking at Enne and continuing. "But you, you're new. You must've been the one to fall in this universe."

What I said caused very different reactions out of the brothers. Sans looked like he just won the lottery, while I swear it looked like I asked papyrus for his firstborn. "WOWIE HUMAN YOU KNOW ME?! WAIT, OF COURSE, YOU'VE HEARD OF THE MAGNIFICENT SANS." My gaze travelled over to Enne and papyrus who hadn't yet spoken about my words. Enne who look very excited grabbed my hands and started throwing questions at me. "How did you know. Where did you come from? Is it related to the door? What's your favourite food? Do you ha-." Luckily papyrus interrupted before she could continue. "enne give her some space so she can  _ explain _ " he said emphasizing the last word.

Taking a deep breath I started to explain where I came from and how I ending up here. Emphasizing how my Paps and sans were the complete opposite of them. Just as I started talking about entering the door Enne interrupted me, "you're not the brightest huh" she said looking at me with disbelief. Glaring at her I finished my story. "You see I don't know what caused me to end up here, but if I could stay until I find a way back," I looked at them with pleading eyes hoping they agreed to.  _ I've had enough of the cold for a while. _

"hey kid, you said that we were like the sans and papyrus there but switched right?" I nodded. "can you do me a favour and describe the rest of snowdin for me?" He asked me with a calculating face _ he seems to be thinking of something _ . "Yeah sure. Um- I haven't been out that much but sans sometimes took me to a bar called grillbys to eat," partway through I noticed Sans' bewildered face but continued anyway. "It was run by a fire elemental named Grillby." As soon as I said that a light seemed to have been flicked in papyrus' brain as he said, "that universe seems to be like ours but with certain elements switched." Both Enne and Sans were looking at papyrus confusedly. "let me guess the captain of the royal guards isn't alphys." Shaking my head I procced to answer, "no I was told that Undyne was the captain of the royal guard and Alphys was the royal scientist"

With those words, Sans' and Enne's heads snapped toward me. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HUMAN? UNDYNE IS THE ROYAL SCIENTIST." Sans said with a face of confusion. A look a realization appeared on Enne's face as she looked at papyrus for confirmation. Nodding papyrus continued to explain, " it appears that the kid's universe is just a messed up version of ours." 

Wait, what?

.

.

. 

I promptly stood up "How did I not realize this sooner." I said as paced around their living room. "But how am I gonna get back?" I asked looking at papyrus with a worried expression. "I don't know kid, but I can guess both your sans and papyrus' might be freaking out right now. you did say you left while they were sleeping" he pointed out. "Anyways it's late we should all head to bed. Sans can you get a blanket and pillow for her" she gestured in my direction. "YOU CAN COUNT ON ME." As sans rushed up the stairs, papyrus asked, "but where is she going to sleep enne?" Not saying a word Enne pointed to the area by the couch shutting him up.

Once Sans came back down he handed the stuff to Enne and she made a makeshift bed for me. Fixing the pillow she gazed up at me and said, "here, sleep for now, it's late and you had a long night. We can resume talking in the  _ morning. _ " She glanced at papyrus while saying the second half. As I settled into bed, Sans and papyrus went to their rooms after saying goodnight. "Thanks, Enne. Goodnight" I said as my sudden drowsiness took over me. "Sleep well."

I guess this is better than the surface... but I REALLY need to learn

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave some constructive criticism.


End file.
